


[Podfic] the heart of perfect wisdom

by marianas



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Laurence sees Tharkay for the first time since the end of the war at a crowded port in Macao, on a stifling summer afternoon nearly indistinguishable from the day they met in the very same city, more than a decade ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the heart of perfect wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491232) by [malfaisant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfaisant/pseuds/malfaisant). 



> for lattice_frames ❤️️
> 
> thank you to malfaisant for the permission
> 
> I have so much love for this story and these idiots' stoic Britishness in the face of Feelings

  


**[mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/temeraire/the%20heart%20of%20perfect%20wisdom.mp3) | [m4b](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/temeraire/the%20heart%20of%20perfect%20wisdom.m4b)**  
**Size:** 1:09:32 | 56M 


End file.
